Poke Mansion
by Togekiss the Rainbow
Summary: Tyler, a young man, inherits his grandpa's mansion. Filled with both male and female Pokemon, events transpire. Long story short, lots of pokephilia. I suck at summaries, the story is better on the inside (maybe) M for a reason
1. Tyler and Absol

**Hello! This is my first shot at a pokephilia story. I'll be taking requests from this point on, and maybe adding a few of my own ideas chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I closed the door of the my car, and turned to face my new home. It was a massive mansion that had originally belonged to my grandpa. My parents had called me and informed me that he had passed away just a few months ago. I was devastated at first, the man who had been so kind to me was gone forever. I almost didn't want to go to the reading of his will. I ultimately attended the event, and learned that he had left this mansion to me. I had always talked about how I wanted to live in his mansion when I was a child. I can't believe that he remembered that, all those years ago. I had agreed to take the mansion, but leave it as it was. I wanted Grandpa to have one thing of his to always remain no matter what. The was one thing I would have to get used to. My grandfather kept an incredible amount of Pokémon in this mansion. I didn't have a problem with them, they were fun to play with. I walked up the last remaining steps to the door and was about to open it when it swung open. In the doorway stood, more like floated, a Dusknoir. I remembered him from when I was a kid, he was like my grandpa's butler. In fact, that was his nickname, and he actually enjoyed it.<p>

"Hi Butler, I guess you know why I'm here?" I asked, once again feeling heartbroken, Butler and I always felt as if Grandpa was the best man alive. He had always been so kind to us.

"Noir..." He replied, shaking his head. He floated into the house, allowing me inside. He shut the door, and guided me around the house. The tour was incredibly long, and I was happy to see some of the other Pokémon that lived in the house. Weavile, Houndoom, Absol, Sylveon, Rhyperior, just to name a few. I didn't know how many Pokémon lived in the mansion but I was sure that there were too many to count. The sun was setting by the time the tour was over. I thanked Butler for showing me around, he then disappeared to do Arceus knows what. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, glad that the fridge was full of food. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that something was sitting in the doorway. I turned my head to face the creature sitting there. It had been the Absol from earlier. It was looking at me curiously, with some sort of glint in its eyes.

"Hi there little guy." I said. Absol growled at me in response. I suddenly realized that this Absol was a girl. I tried my introduction once again. "Hi there little girl." I said. She smiled and padded towards me. I started to pet her gently, her fur was so soft! She pressed her nose into my palm. I scratched beneath her neck and watched in amusement as she rolled over so I could scratch her belly. I played with her for a little bit more before deciding that I should head onto bed.

I walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. The bed was incredibly large, and the room itself was quite stylish. I stripped out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Really it just consisted of my boxer, and some sleeping pants. My body was honestly well built. I worked out constantly and had gotten an impressive six-pack. I wasn't like a body builder, completely massive and terrifying. My bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes complemented the rest of my body. I was an overall attractive guy. I was sound asleep within 15 minutes.

About two hours later (I knew because I could see the clock when I woke up) I felt something jump onto the bed with me. I opened my eyes halfway and looked into the face of the same Absol I had been with in the kitchen

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" I asked, scratching the side of her head. I then became aware of a wet spot on my bed. I looked at it and back at Absol, and noticed that she was dripping... down there. I stared at her in shock, her pussy was soaking wet, and she came to me...

"No, no, no, no, I can't do this." I said over and over again. She just gave me those sad puppy eyes, it gave me the impression that she was begging me to relieve her. I had to resist that look, I wasn't into pokephilia, I couldn't be. She just kept staring at me, and, to be brutally honest, I was getting turned on by how she looked right now.

"Oh... alright. But just this one time." I clarified. She sprang into action quite quickly, she pulled the sheets down to my waste with her claws, and proceeded to lick my chest, down to my stomach. It felt so great, her tongue gliding over my body. She then pulled the covers past my waist and took my pajama pants in her teeth, she managed to pull both the pants and my underwear off at the same time. She looked at my erected shaft standing at about 8 in. She surprised me by taking the whole thing in her mouth. I moaned as she sucked me, her mouth felt like heaven. I grabbed the back of her head and made her deepthroat me. This felt so right, yet so wrong, how could I do this to her?! She didn't complain however, which made me wonder if she really was enjoying this

She pulled off of me and fell onto her back. She pointed her claws at her pussy, her message quite clear. I wanted to stop it there, but lust and temptation won over will and common sense. I positioned myself at her entrance and trusted in. She howled in what sounded like a mixture of pain and ecstasy. I didn't care, I just kept pounding her, loving the inside of the Disaster Pokémon. She reached to my back and grabbed it with he claws, they dug into it, but not so much as to draw blood.

I remembered one time where I read a book that said Absol get quite rough during intercourse. If I wanted her to enjoy this, I had to give it to her the way she wanted. I leans into her and bit her neck, she started panting, clearly enjoying it. I soon felt the familiar feeling of a tremor running through my body, and without warning, I came inside Absol, who in turn, came on me. I fell back into my bed and asked myself, "What have I just done?"

"You had sex silly" a feminine voice said. I jumped, and looked at Absol. She wore a great big smile on her face.

"Was-was that you?" I asked.

"Yes. My friend, you share the same gift your grandfather had." She responded

"My grandpa could talk to Pokémon?" I asked, shocked. He had never told me he could do that. I wonder how long he had been talking to the creatures around the mansion. It certainly was an interesting thought

"Yes, he had that ability. Thank you, young master Tyler." she said, bowing her head and walked off. I fell onto my bed and decided to face facts. Having sex with Absol was phenomenal! I was a pokephiliac now, nothing could change that. I just hope that I didn't make a mistake accepting the mansion...

* * *

><p><strong>ok, sorry about the sex being so short. Like I said, I wasn't sure exactly how to do it since this is my first time with a fic like this. Please review and pitch me ideas for next chapter! they can be gay or straight, however you want them to be!<strong>


	2. Tyler and Delphox (no sex)

**well, here we go with chapter two! Tyler meets a Delphox, and learns a few thing about the mansion. No sex in THIS chapter, but the Delphox makes mention of events that may occur later on.**

* * *

><p>I still couldn't get over the fact that I had fucked Absol last night. Yeah, she felt amazing, but it was just wrong! I hadn't seen her at all today. I just wanted to let her know that what we had done was going to be a one time thing. I saw a few more Pokémon around the mansion during my search. I mostly saw water and grass types right now, the highlight of seeing all of those creatures was the shiny Venasaur I saw. Yet, no sign of Absol. I was still searching when several fennekin pups ran by me, playing with each other. They looked pretty cute, occasionally tackling each other. Then a Delphox stepped in front of me. The pups stopped messing around and looked at their final evolution. The bipedal fox looked at all of them, then jerked its head to the side, apparently allowing the children to continue playing. The Delphox turned to face me afterwards, the way it was looking at me made me feel as if it was assessing how easy it would be to beat my ass.<p>

"Your... Tyler? Right?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked at the Delphos, assuming that it had spoken, I was a caught off guard at hearing it speak with a boys voice. I was even more surprised at how young the voice sounded.

"Yes." I replied. The fox Pokémon looked me up and down, I got the strangest feeling that he was checking me out.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but, I was told that my grandpa could talk to all the Pokémon here, is that true?" I asked him

"Yes, I'm not sure how he gained that ability, but once he had it, his life was a bit easier. He knew exactly what all of us wanted, what all of us needed. It was wonderful, then, when he passed..." he said, trailing off on the last part

"Yeah, my grandpa was a great guy, I wish I knew why he and I can talk to Pokémon." I sighed

"Well, maybe one of the other Pokémon here knows." Delphox replied

"Maybe. Can you tell me if the other Pokemon here, you know, get it on with others, sometimes humans?" I asked

He snickered, " 'Get it on?' Wow, that's an old way of saying it. Yes, we do mate here, and not all of us have been with a human before." Delphox explained. I noticed that he was still looking over my body.

"Well, I'm going to see if there are any Pokémon that can tell me about this odd ability." I said. I then felt another hand grab mine.

"Now hole on, don't go yet. I helped you out, so you have to help me out." The Delphox said. I was afraid of the way he was staring at me. Like I was just some kind of sweet that he wanted to sink his teeth into.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Well, I've always been intrigued by humans. They don't give off any scents like female Pokemon do when their in heat. They also act differently than most females. What I want you to do is help me understand what having sex with a human is like." He said

"Ok, look, I've already done this sort of thing. I really don-"

"Don't give me that bull. You need to stop denying how you feel. Go ahead, you can say no if you want now. I will have my way with you soon." The fox said, winking at me. He turned and began to walk away, then snapped back around, "Word of advice, don't trust that Dusknoir."

"Who, Butler?" I asked

"Yes, nobody else here trusts him, we all think he's hiding something. None of us ever see him around at night, so we've all started wondering where he disappears to then. Be careful young one, not everyone is how they appear to be. If you ever have any questions, come find me. Maybe we can figure out exactly what gives you the ability to talk to Pokemon, and uncover Butler's secret." He said, walking off.

I turned around to head back to the mansion, and saw Butler on the patio. He was looking dead at me, it wasn't menacing, just a sort of neutral look. He turned and went into the mansion, and then I thought about what Delphox said. Maybe this mansion isn't what I originally took it to be. I feel like I'm going to have to be very careful during my stay here. I was still going to try and discover the secret origin of my ability.

* * *

><p><strong>Just letting you guys know, not EVERY CHAPTER will be sex. Delphox and Tyler will get their own chapter soon. Legendary pokephilia scenes will come later on. Next chapter we've got female Gardevoir! Give me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews :D<strong>


	3. Tyler and Gardevoir (F)

**I'm so ashamed that I haven't updated this in so long, but here it is! Pokemon Mansion continues! Tyler and Gardevoir go at it!**

* * *

><p>Things were getting stressful for me around the mansion. It was like whenever a pokémon wasn't begging for sex, they needed a disput settled, or help with some other problem. I was more than willing to help, but it was happening a little too frequently. Normally I would ask Butler to help, but he hasn't been around the last couple of days. I constantly thought back to what that Delphox had told me. What could Butler be trying to hide?<p>

"Young master Tyler? Are you alright?" A voice asked me from the bedroom's doorway. I turned to face a Gardevoir with a very worried look on her face.

"Yea, I'm fine." I reassured her.

"With all do respect, young master, Gardevoir can sense emotions, and we're pretty good at telling when someone is lying to us." Her voice was soft, and soothing. I felt a little ashamed, I had prided myself on my knowledge about pokémon.

"Alight, alright, I'll talk. Its just, life here isn't anything like I thought it would be. Almost everyone here is asking me to take care of every little problem they have." I groaned

"Well, your the master. We depend on you to take care of us." She said

"I know, it just gets really hectic around here." I muttered

"I wish that I could help you with that." Gardevoir sighed

I had been here for awhile now. Many pokémon had lured me into sex. By now, my brain had gone from calm, clean, and calculating, to dirty, wild, and... calculating. My eyes took on a more devious gaze, "Well, there might be..." I stated

"Really? What is that?" She asked me.

"Come to my room later, after the day is through. I'll be waiting." I said

She blushed immensely, "S-sir?!" she said.

I rose from my chair and exited the room. I winked at her as I left, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red. As I enetered the hallway, I saw a floating figure at the opposite end. Wait, that couldn't be...

"Butler?!" I called. The Dusknoir turned towards me, then hauled ass to get away. I gave chase, trying to figure out what he was trying to hide. I rounded the corner, and was shocked when I found Butler ad vanished. This hallway leads to a dead end, so I was perplexed. Then I remembered that Dusknoir is a ghost type, so he most likely went through the walls.

I sighed in defeat. I had barely seen Butler at all, it was like the moment I saw him, he would disappear instantly. What Delphox said still rang in my ears. Could Butler be trusted? Grandpa said that he would never hurt anyone, but could I believe that? I sighed, turning to go back to my duties as 'master' of the mansion. I was overjoyed when night had fallen, no more problems for me to deal with!

I returned to my room, tired as a Snorlax who had run a marathon ( if ever there was such a thing). I grabbed my pajama pants and some underwear, then made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it cascade down my body. After about ten minutes of letting the water wash away my stress, I exited the bathroom.

I planned to put my clothes on in my bedroom, so I just wrapped up in a towel. I nearly jumped when I saw the Gardevoir sitting on my bed. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her!

"Oh, young Master! Forgive me, I'll leave!" she yelped frantically

"No, no. I forgot I had told you to come here. I should be apologizing to you." I said, sitting beside her, still in just a a towel. She looked at me in concern.

"Young master, are you still stressed out about today?" she asked. I turned towards her, feeling some rather, naughty thoughts coming up.

"Yeah, kinda." I said, pulling out some of my acting skills, groaning. She gave me a deadpan look

"Now your just beind dramatic" She said

"I'm sorry. Seriously though, today was a day unlike any other. It was so tiring." I said

"...I had hoped that I could help ease your tension. I, like Butler, was one of your grandfather's most beloved pokémon. I'm sorry that I cannot please you. You just seem so much more complex." she said. I wasn't exactly sure if that was something I should take offense to or not.

"There is a way you know." I said

She smiled slightly, "Ah, I see, so, you've accepted the fact your a pokephiliac? No surprise really, your grandfather and father were the same." she said

I looked at her, I had never known that about either of them? My what the fuck moment was interrupted by Gardevoir pushing me down onto the bed. She straddled my legs, it was then I remembered that I only had a towel on. There was nothing to conceal my growing erection.

"My, my, you seem eager." she said, moving that weird dress thing she wore until it left her pussy exposed. She undid my towel and exposed my cock. She licked her lips lustfully, then her mouth descended onto my throbbing member.

I moaned loudly and immediately began to face-fuck her, forcing her to deep-throat me. She adapted fairly quickly however. She swirled her tongue around my cock, and flicking the tip with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure through my body. It was taking all I had to to just ravage her

She pulled herself free, pre-cum dripping out of her mouth. Her lips connected with mine, giving me a taste of myself. Our tongues danced in a battle for dominance, which I easily won. I moved her up higher until her pussy was right above my dick. I reached down for a minute and rubbed her clit earning several loud moans. She was soaked down there!

"Ready for the main event?" I whispered

"Yes young master." She moaned. She lowered herself onto my rock hard cock. I thrust into her with reckless abandon, wanting to hear her scream. Her whole body bounced with each thrust. I saw her breasts still covered by that weird white robe thing and took a firm hold on them, toying with her nipples

"T-Tyler!" She moaned sloudly. I squeezed her breasts roughly loving the sounds she was making. I sat up and started sucking on her other tit, still thrusting into her. She groaned loudly

"Tyler, oh god, keep going, don't stop!" She screamed.

"I won't, god you tight!" I moaned, increasing my speed, I could feel myself nearing climax. Gardevoir shuddered , whimpering, she was almost at her limit. I couldn't keep it in anymore, my seed exploded within her, making her scream in ecstasy and cum at the same time.

"That was wonderful." I moaned

" Young master, I believe that all your duties are truly completed for today now." she giggled beside me

I laughed, then got up so I could clean myself and Gardevoir. She fell asleep on my bed. I didn't really mind, so I just got dressed and laid down. Even after I turned out the lights, I swear I saw a humanoid shadow on the wall. I turned to where it had come from, but nothing was there, weird...

My eyes slowly closed, and I went to sleep. That night, I dreamt that no matter where I was, I couldn't escape the watchful gaze of a single red eye...


End file.
